The Magic City (HUNHAN)
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Dia seorang anak raja yang sangat sakti bertemu dengan Luhan, namja yang mampu membuat dadanya sakit hanya dengan melihat matanya. lalu apakah ia akan menjau h dari Luhan atau malah terperangkap dengan pesona seorang namja yang bernama Luhan? HUNHAN.. RnR please..
1. Prolog ( We Meet Again )

**MAGIC City**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**Fantasy, Romance, Drama dan OCC**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

Di sebuah kota yang tidak akan pernah di jamah oleh manusia biasa yang di kenal dengan Magic City atau kota para penyihir melakukan segala aktifitasnya dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Semua orang akan melakukan kegiatan dengan sihir yang mereka punya dan sesuai kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Kota sihir yang sangat indah dan di penuhi dengan pepohonan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indah jika sedang musim semi, tentu saja semuanya berkat sihir.

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kelasnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat. Namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak terfokus dengan pemandangan indah yang di lihatnya di luar jendela. Seorang namja tan duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk punggungnya, "ada apa?" tanya namja itu

Namja yang di tanya itu hanya melirik dari ekor matanya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawabnya, namja tan itu menghela nafas. "sebenarnya ada apa Oh Sehun?" tanyanya lagi

"gwaenchana Kai, aku hanya kepikiran paman dan bibi yang harus melakukan ritual minggu depan.." jawab namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu

Namja yang di panggil Kai itu menghela nafas lagi, "kau tahu kan? Tidak ada yang boleh menentang raja dalam melakukan ritual itu.."

Sehun mengangguk, "tapi bagaimana kalau ritual akan memisahkan aku dengan paman dan bibi, aku sudah tidak punya keluarga.."

Kai menepuk punggung Sehun, "tenanglah, paman dan bibi adalah salah satu penyihir terhebat di kota ini, aku yakin mereka pasti mampu.."

"semoga saja.." gumam Sehun

Di kota mereka ada sebuah ritual rutin yaitu menjinakkan seekor naga yang akan datang di setiap akhir musim semi dan sekarang giliran paman dan bibi Sehun yang melaksanakan ritual itu. Jika paman dan bibi Sehun tidak bisa menjinakkan naga itu maka mereka akan menjadi santapan naga itu. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil menjinakkan naga itu, para penduduk kota percaya hanya ada satu orang yang mampu menjinakkan naga itu yaitu seorang raja yang sangat sakti dan kuat. Tapi raja itu meninggal dalam sebuah peperangan dan hanya keturunannyalah yang mampu menjinakkan naga itu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana anak mereka. Ada yang beranggapan kalau anak itu telah mati tapi ada yang juga yang percaya kalau anak itu di ambil seorang keluarga dan di sembunyikan karna jika raja dari penyihir hitam mengetahui keberadaan anak itu maka anak itu akan dalam bahaya.

.

"paman bibi aku pulang.." teriak Sehun

"ahh.. masuklah dan makan dulu Sehun..." teriak sang bibi yang sedang bergulat dengan peralatan masakan di dapur

Sehun melangkah naik kekamarnya, "anio.. bi' aku tidak lapar.."

"ya sudah istirahatlah.." ucap sang bibi

Sehun tersenyum,"ne bi' .. anyyeong.."

Seorang namja parubaya masuk kedal dapur dan duduk di meja makan. "di mana Sehun?" tanyanya

"dia sedang istirahat pasti lelah dengan pelajarannya di sekolah.." jawab sang bibi dan meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi coklat panas

"sebentar lagi Sehun akan berumur 17 tahun Yixinge.." ucapnya sambil menyesap coklat panasnya

"aku tahu Myonnie.." ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat berat

"dia harus tahu Yixinge.." jawab namja yang di panggil Myonnie itu atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Suho sang penyihir hebat yang mampu mengendalikan air sambil menatap sendu sang istri

"tapi apa dia akan siap?" tanyanya

"dia pasti siap.." jawab Suho menggenggam tangan sang istri dan memeberikan kehangatan

Namja yang di panggil Yixing itu tersenyum dan menatap sendu sang suami.

.

.

"akhhhh.." teriak Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya

Ia meringis dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, sudah hampir seminggu ia selalu merasakan sakit di dadanya saat terbangun di pagi hari. Dan tanda lahir yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya semakin jelas dan sering membuatnya sakit dan lemah secara tiba-tiba.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan turun menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari kayu tapi tentu saja sangat kokoh. "bibi kau sudah bangun?" teriaknya

"ne Sehunnie, bibi'ada di taman belakang.." jawab sang bibi'

Sehun berjalan ke taman belakang dan melihat sang bibi' sedang menyiram tanaman, tentu saja bukan menggunakan air melainkan dengan bubuk sihir yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Sehun tersenyum, "di mana paman?" tanyanya

"dia sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan raja untuk mempersiapkan ritual minggu depan.." jawab Yixing yang seketika membuat senyum Sehun luntur

Sehun mendekati Yixing dan memeluknya, "bibi' yakin akan mengikuti ritual itu?" tanyanya khawatir

"tentu saja Sehunnie... percayalah bibi' dan paman pasti bisa.." jawabnya sambil mengelus punggung Sehun dan memberikan kehangatan

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "aku takut kehilangan bibi'.." ucapnya masih dengan nada khawatir

Yixing mengelus rambut Sehun, "tenanglah.. kau harus percaya, semua akan baik-baik saja.." jawabnya menenangkan sang keponakan yang sudah di anggapnya anak sendiri

"ekhemm.." suara deheman membuat Sehun dan Lay melepaskan pelukannya

"paman tahu Sehunnie, bibi' mu itu memang cantik.. tapi dia milik paman.." candanya membuat Sehun terkekeh dan Yixing tersenyum malu

"tapi sepertinya bibi' lebih memilihku paman" balasnya sambil memeluk pinggang Yixing

"yakk keponakan kurang ajar.." teriak Suho sambil menggerakkan tangannya ingin menyerang Sehun dengan sihirnya

Sehun yang melihat pergerakan tangan Suho juga bersiap-siap menangkis sihir Suho dengan sihirnya, tapi belum sempat Suho dan Sehun saling mengeluarkan mantra, Yixing sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tangan mereka.

"yah.. bibi' padahal ini kesempatan yang baik untuk membalas paman.." keluh Sehun manja

"jangan membuang tenaga, aku tahu kalian hebat tapi kalian bukan musuh. Kekuatan kalian seharunya di gunakan untuk melawan musuh bukan untuk—"

Sehun dan Suho yang sudah hafal dengan nasehat Yixing ketika mereka ingin beradu kekuatan. Yixing melotot melihat Suho dan sehun yang berjalan masuk sambil merangkul padahal mereka tadi ingin saling beradu kekuatan. "yak.. yak.. tunggu aku.." teriak Yixing berlari ke arah Sehun da Suho dan menelusup di antara Sehun dan Suho. Sehun dan Suho langsung merangkul Yixing dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

"Sehunnie.." pekik seorang namja mungil berlari menghampiri Sehun

Namja jakung yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil menutup kupingnya. "jangan berteriak seperti itu Baekkie, kau membuat gendang telingaku sakit.." keluhnya

Namja yang di panggil Baekkie itu hanya mendengus dan berlari menghampiri Sehun, "ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun malas

"anio.. aku hanya menyapa.." jawab Baekhyun ceria

Kai yang baru muncul melambai ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun berikut dengan Chanyeol yang terus mendengus kesal di belakang Sehun dan Baekhyun. dan secepat kilat Kai sudah berada di samping Sehun. "hari ini kita akan kedatangan anak baru.." ucap Kai langsung dan hanya di tanggapi deheman dari Sehun

Saat mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan malas. Suasana gaduh para murid yang saling menunjukkan kemampuan dalam menggunakan sihir sudah biasa menyapa telinga Sehun dan teman-temannya. Beginilah kegiatan jika guru belum masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, kelas sihir tingkat A di Magic High School satu-satunya sekolah sihir dan yang terbesar di Magic City. Sampai seorang guru yeoja yang sangat sexy dan sangar memasuki kelas mereka.

"annyeong.. anak-anak.." sapanya dengan senyum manis tapi senyum manis yang seketika hilang jika sapaannya tidak di jawab dengan lantang

"anyyeong saem.." jawab mereka serempak

"hari ini saem akan mengenalkan murid baru, nah anak manis silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap guru Kim

"anyyeong haseyo, jonun Xi Luhan imnida.." sapa namja yang bernama Xi Luhan itu

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kedepan. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan manik mata Luhan,

.

DEG

.

"akhhhhh.." Sehun berteriak sakit memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit..

.

TBC

.

**Annyeong..kalau respon FF ini bagus maka Dhan Mi bakalan lanjutin,.. so banyakin reviewnya yah.. gomawo..**


	2. The Dragonload

**MAGIC City**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**Fantasy, Romance, Yaoi, Drama dan OCC**

**.**

**Capter 1**

**.**

**The Dragonload**

**.**

"anyyeong haseyo, jonun Xi Luhan imnida.." sapa namja yang bernama Xi Luhan itu

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kedepan. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan manik mata Luhan,

.

DEG

.

"akhhhhh.." Sehun berteriak sakit memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit..

Luhan menyeringai, _"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi pangeran..."_ucap Luhan dalam hati, kalung Kristalnya berbentuk lonjong yang berwarna merah menyala pertanda bahwa ia sudah bertemu sang pangeran.

"Sehun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Kai panik

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakitnya hilang dia kembali menatap Luhan, manik matanya yang tadi berpapasan dengan manik Luhan kini sudah berubah warna menjadi normal, padahal jelas sekali kalau manik mata Luhan tadi bersinar berwarna merah menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun,

"Sehun-ah gwanchana...?" kali ini guru Kim yang bertanya

Sehun mengangguk, tapi tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari manik mata Luhan. Luhan juga tidak mau berpaling, mata Sehun sangat indah. Manik matanya berwarna coklat tapi Luhan yakin manik mata itu akan berubah berwarna biru langit jika mengeluarkan sihir.

Guru Kim mengangguk, "baiklah Luhan sekarang kau duduk di bangku kosong saja.. karna aku akan memulai pelajaran.."

Luhan berjalan ke arah bangku yang kosong tepat di belakang bangku Sehun. Sehun memalingkan pandangan matanya kesamping saat manik matanya lagi-lagi berpapasan dengan manik mata Luhan yang kembali berkilat merah tapi hanya sekilas dan itu sukses membuat Sehun kembali meringis namun ia tahan karna rasanya tidak sesakit tadi.

Guru Kim mulai pelajaran sihirnya yaitu membuat abu ajaib yang bisa keluar dari tangan, abu ajaib itu bisa di gunakan untuk mengobati luka ringan dan menghidupkan kembali tanaman yang sudah mati. Sehun sama sekali tidak fokus, toh pelajaran itu sudah ia pelajari sejak kecil saat bibinya Lay mengajarinya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan yang sukses membuatnya kesakitan seperti saat ia terbangun tidur, ia melirik Luhan yang sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun dalam melakukan sihir yang di ajar guru Kim. Baekhyun memang mudah akrab dengan orang, apalagi dengan wajah Luhan yang seperti malaikat itu pasti dengan mudah membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

"oh yah Lu, kau punya keahlian khusus?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "ne aku bisa membaca pikiran dan memindahkan sesuatu hanya dengan melihatnya.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun berteriak heboh mendengar jawaban Luhan membuatnya langsung di tergur oleh guru Kim.

"baiklah anak-anak sampai di sini dulu pelajaran saya, sampai jumpa minggu depan.. pelajari baik-baik tentang yang saya ajarkan tadi karna itu cukup bermanfaat untuk kalian.." guru Kim mengakhiri pelajarannya dan berjalan keluar kelas

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun, ia penasaran kenapa Baekhyun berteriak. Sedangkan Kai sudah memutar bangkunya menghadap Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sehun? Jangan di tanya sedari tadi dia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya meskipun dia tidak tertidur, dia hanya ingin menutup matanya.

"kenapa kau tadi berteriak Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol ikutan heboh

"kau tahu Luhan.." Baekhyun melirik Luhan, "punya kemampuan membaca pikiran dan memindahkan barang hanya dengan melihatnya..." Baekhyun mengulang jawaban yang tadi di berikan Luhan dengan ekspresi heboh.

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menatap Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, Sehun membuka matanya dan seketika manik matanya berubah warna menjadi biru.

DEG

Manik mata Luhan juga berubah warna membuat Kai, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Luhan punya kemampuan seperti Sehun, matanya juga akan berubah warna jika sedang mengeluarkan sihir- pikir KaiBaekChan.

Sehun meutar badannya menatap manik mata Luhan, sama seperti pertama tatapan mereka bertemu manik matanya berwarna merah, Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa warna matanya berubah warna tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Dan lebih anehnya lagi Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Luhan yang berwarna merah.

Mereka sama-sama saling menatap dalam diam, tidak ada yang tahu arti tatapan itu. Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat perang mata itu di hadapannya. Luhan ingin sekali mengembalikan kembali warna matanya menjadi normal, tapi ia tidak bisa ada kekuatan yang mengunci kekuatannya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi seakan ia tidak bisa berpaling menatap Sehun.

Sehun terlebih dulu sadar dan merubah warna matanya menjadi normal lagi, dan di saat itu juga akhirnya Luhan bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan matanya juga berubah warna menjadi normal lagi.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan secepat kilat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas, membuat semua temannya melongo dan menampakkan ekspresi bodoh. Sehun bukan Kai yang secepat kilat bisa berpindah tempat, tapi ia punya kekuatan angin yang bisa dengan secepat kilat menerbangkan dan membawa tubuhnya berpindah tempat.

"yakk Sehun-ah, eodiga?" teriak Kai

"pulang, hari ini bibi' dan paman akan melakukan ritual..." jawab Sehun dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah tidak berada di tempatnya

Kai menghela nafas dan di ikuti yang lain, Luhan tentu saja bingung dengan apa yang di dengarnya, "memangnya ada ritual apa?" tanya Luhan

Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan, "ritual menjinakkan sang naga yang akan datang nanti malam.."

DEG

"na—naga.." ucap Luhan tergagap

Kai dan yang lain mengangguk lesu, "jangan-jangan..." Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kelas, membuat Kai dan yang lain kembali melongo.

Luhan berlari mencari Sehun, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia pun menyerah dan berniat kembali ke kelas. "mencariku..?" sahut seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Luhan menganggkat wajahnya mendengar sahutan seseorang.

DEG

GREPP

"bogoshipeo..." ucap Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan

Luhan tersenyum, "pabbo.. kau cepat sekali melupakanku.." cibirnya membalas pelukan Sehun

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "hey.. aku hanya bertemu sekali denganmu... mana bisa aku cepat mengingatmu.." protes Sehun tidak terima

PLETAKK

"kau memang tukang lupa..." cibirnya lagi setelah menjitak jidat Sehun

GREPP

Sehun langsung memeluk leher Luhan dari belakang saat namja itu ingin meninggalkannya, "kau kemana saja eoh?" tanyanya sendu

Luhan menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit, ia memutar badannya dan memeluk Sehun. "aku harus mengurus sesuatu..." jawabnya bohong

Dan dengan senang hati Sehun membalas pelukan sahabat kecilnya itu yang hanya ia temui dalam sehari dan kemudian namja cantik ini menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan sekarang ia datang lagi dengan wajah yang berbeda jauh lebih cantik dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sebenarnya Sehun masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi bukan sekarang, sekarang ia harus menemui bibi dan pamannya yang akan melakukan ritual. Dia jadi lupa tujuannya saat ia mengingat namja cantik yang ada dalam pelukannya ini.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "aku harus pulang.. sampai jumpa Lu.." ucap Sehun dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dari hadapan Luhan. Luhan mendesah, padahal ia masih sangat merindukan namja itu.

WUSHHH

Tubuh Luhan menegang menyadari aura gelap mengelilinginya, ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. "reunian yang mengharukan.." sahut seseorang dengan nada yang terbilang mengejek

"diam kau Kris.." ucap Luhan tajam dan merubah warna matanya menjadi merah

Namja yang baru datang yang di panggil Kris itu tersenyum sinis, "kuharap kau tidak lupa pada tugasmu baby.." bisik Kris kemudian detik berikutnya ia sudah menghilang di ikuti dengan aura gelapnya

Manik mata Luhan berkilat, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Cukup sekali saja ia mendengarnya sudah sukses membuat hatinya tertohok dalam, apalagi setiap hari ia harus di ingatkan. Dia di ingatkan untuk membunuh "Sehun" sang pangeran Alebiona. Anak dari penyihir terhebat yang pernah ada.

PRANG

Tempat sampah yang tak berdosa yang terbuat keramik itu seketika hancur hanya karna tatapan mengerikan dari Luhan, ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan koridor itu dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

"bi' aku pulang.." teriak Sehun yang langsung di sambut Suho dan Lay di depan pintu, di tangannya ia memegang sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu

"kau sudah datang.." sapa Lay

"ne bi'.. itu apa?" tanya Sehun menunjuk kotak yang di pegang Lay

Lay tersenyum dan membuka kotak itu, Sehun sedikit mnyipitkan matanya melihat cahaya yang di keluarkan benda dalam kotak itu, *emang matanya udah sipit kan -_-

Lay mengambil isi kotak yang berisi sebuah kalung kristal yang berbetuk lonjong persis seperti milik Luhan, tapi milik Sehun berwarna biru langit. Lay memakaikan kalung itu di leher Sehun, "kalung itu akan menjagamu, jadi jangan pernah melepasnya Sehun..." ucap Lay setelah memsangakan kalung itu.

Sehun tidak tahu maksud Lay, tapi dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan. Kalau di lihat kalung itu sangat indah, warnanya sama dengan manik matanya yang akan berubah menjadi biru jika mengeluarkan sihir.

.

.

Hari dimana ritual di lakukan akhirnya tiba, malam ini semua orang berkumpul di sebuah tanah lapang di pinggir hutan, menunggu kedatangan sang naga yang adi perkirakan akan datang beberapa menit lagi.

Di depan semua penduduk kota sihir berdiri di belakang dua orang namja parubaya yang memakai jubah besar dan kepalanya di lindungi dengan tudungnya. Sehun yang berdiri paling depan di antara para penduduk dan di ikuti ke empat sahabatnya, kini bertambah jadi empat karna adanya Luhan di antara mereka. Ia memandang Suho dan Lay dengan tatapan khawatir, Kai menepuk bahu Sehun, "tenanglah paman dan bibi'mu pasti bisa.." ucapnya menenangkan Sehun, ingin sekali Sehun mempercayai itu, ingin sekali ia berteriak bahwa ia yakin kalau paman dan bibi'nya pasti bisa. Tapi melihat kejadian lalu-lalu hati Sehun langsung mencelos, di mana setiap penyihir yang melawan naga itu pasti akan mati di bakar hangus oleh naga itu.

Suara kepakan sayap dan hembusan angin mengalihkan semua perhatian penduduk termasuk Sehun dan kedua paman dan bibi'nya. Dan muncullah seekor naga raksasa yang mengerikan mendarat di hadapan Suho dan Lay. Semua orang bersiaga dengan segala kemungkina yang terjadi, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan rasa gugup dan khawatirnya, Luhan yang berdiri di samping Sehun menggenggam tangan Sehun dangan lembut, "percayalah mereka pasti bisa.." bisiknya menenangkan Sehun

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan membalas genggaman tangan Luhan, kemudian pandangannya beralih kedepan. Ia Menatap intens Suho dan Lay yang mencoba melawan naga itu, sesekali tongkat sihir Suho mengenai naga itu, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja karna naga itu sama sekali tidak terluka. Naga itupun sesekali menyamburkan apinya dan untungnya Suho dan Lay mampu menghindar, pertarungan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai Lay kelelahan dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi, Suho langsung menghampiri Lay dan mencoba membantunya berdiri, Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan ingin sekali segera berlari membantu Lay, tapi tangan Luhan menahannya dan Luhan menggeleng. Suho meringis saat cakar naga itu menggores punggungnya saat melindungi Lay. Sekarang naga itu bersiap untuk menyemburkan apinya yang paling besar, semua penduduk yang menyaksikan itu sudah ada yang menutup mata mereka tidak ingin melihat kejadian mengenaskan itu, bahkan Baekhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol karna menangis.

Suho dan Lay sudah pasrah, mungkin memang takdir hidup mereka sudah sampai di sini. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Lay yang sudah lemah dan memejamkan matanya, Sehun benar-benat tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia membuka tudung jubahnya dan dengan secepat kilat ia sudah berada di depan Suho dan Lay. Bersiap menggantikan Suho dan Lay menerima semburan api panas naga itu,

"SEHUN.." pekik Luhan

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Dan...

TBC

Hehheh mian sambungannya hancur yah? FF ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari Harry Potter dengan Film Fav Dhan Mi "Merlin" itu loh pemuda yang di takdirkan mendampingi sang raja untuk memimpin tahta tapi ia punya kekuatan sihir, tapi bukan Cuma kekuatan sihir, tapi dia adalah penyihir terhebat yang pernah ada. Tapi sayang sihir di larang saat itu dan bla.. bla... bla...

**Big Thanks To**

**zoldyk****, ****xiaolu odult****, ****Fishyhae Xiaolu****, ****GreifannyGS****, ****sehunnoona****, ****Sabil, ****nin nina****, ****lisnanaa1, ****HyunRa****, ****sofia ningsih****, ****siti x lu****, ****Guest**** , ****Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim****, ****Sherry Cho, ****Milkhunhan-Yuri****, ****RZHH 261220****, ****thia melinda****,**

RNR lagi ne?


End file.
